zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Glitches
What's the code? I want to try it. -14:57, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Apparently I am both the discoverer of this glitch. Ok Fire Temple Block that shoots you up to the top level, right at the start of the temple. As it enters the enclosed area, run off the block. Links head will be stuck in the ceiling and you can run around the ceiling for several seconds. beating water temple as young link isnt here is it? Oni Dark Link Golden Scale Glitch When am I supposed to do the glitch involving catching the 7 pound fish because I caught a ten pound fish right before jabu jabus and it doesn't explain when you need to do the glitch. Ps this may seem like a question not relating to the article but by answering this you can also put it into the article ;)--BigCubby 16:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) That makes sense then because I did it AFTER I went to zoras domain.--BigCubby 18:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Wallet Glitch? Not sure if this is an actual glitch, or just happened because of playing around with the debug rom and a v1.0 rom, but here's what happened. I gave myself 100+ Gold Skulltula's using the debug rom, saved, and switched to the v1.0 rom. I went to the House of Skulltula, and I went around clockwise collecting the items. I got the Giant's Wallet first, then ended up getting the Adult's Wallet. After that, I was only able to hold up to 200 rupees. Is it possible to do this playing the game normally? Flagrama (talk) 06:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) go find out. Oni Dark Link 11:09, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Lon Lon Ranch Wall Glitch The page states that this is not a real glitch so shouldn't it be on the Lon Lon Ranch page?--Green Courage 23:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ganondorf "Glitch" I agree. How is that a glitch? J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 01:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Most of those glitches are actually just tricks with the Biggoron's Sword.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 07:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) About your glitch documentation. All of it. Your documentation is woefully inadequate. Luckily, there's a solution. There's a Zelda glitch website called Zelda Chaos that semi-not-really-recently became a wiki. You can find it here. Granted, they're a wiki and they don't cite sources, but seeing as nothing in this article cites any sources to begin with, that shouldn't be much of an issue. That, and it's fairly easy to verify most of their information. (I already have, though you shouldn't really take the word of a random person on the Internet.) I will, when I am able, try to improve the content on this page; I'll also try to find and make some glitch screenshots and videos for citations. I would greatly appreciate it if others did the same -- hence my posting here. DavidJCobb (talk) 18:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Lemme see if I can rephrase that and sound less... irritating. :The problem with the glitch documentation here is that you're covering too many things in too small of a space. You have a vast array of diverse glitches in one article even though almost none of them are related to each other. :By far the best way to solve this problem would be to separate these glitches into their own articles. The logistics of such a change are understandably tricky, though, given that you cover several games in this wiki. If you want to cover glitches with better organization, but are not sure how to do so, then try checking Halopedia; their approach has worked quite well, allowing detailed and accurate documentation without interfering with the wiki as a whole. :There is also the lack of citations or detail. This is likewise understandable; because you have several glitches (that are related to each other only by game) on one page, it is difficult to maintain it in any way -- citations included. These glitches need more room to breathe; this will give editors more "space" with which to describe the glitch and insert supporting material, like screenshots and links to videos. Without this space, important details -- such as the fact that the Steal the Fishing Rod bug only works on a 1.0 cartridge -- get left out. :Probably the worst issue is that some glitches on this page -- most notably Swordless Link -- are massive, consisting of multiple version-targeting methods and an almost innumerable array of sub-glitches. Glitches like this may actually require more than just their own article; a subpage for the sub-glitches may also be needed, to reduce clutter. : DavidJCobb (talk) 17:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) No Zelda's Lullaby Bur, wouldn't Link, just run back from his home in Kokiris forest, and just go through the stages in the castle to get back to Zelda, and find Impa there?--TetraHedron 11:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :No. The glitch basically involves saving the game after reaching Zelda (after the event is internally marked as having happened) but before the Lullaby is learned; this prevents you from returning to Zelda. (If you play the game normally, you can't return to her after having learned the Lullaby.) The game basically says, "No, you already met Zelda, you can't go back" and doesn't check if the Lullaby was successfully learned. This can be attributed to a programming and design oversight: the developers never expected players to save and quit between the talk with Zelda and the acquisition of her Lullaby, and thus never coded anything to handle this situation. DavidJCobb (talk) 19:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) i remember that on my first play through of the game, i did that. by accident. and i couldn't continue the story. my friend who knows every thing about anything to do with zelda came over. he fixed it somehow. so the game is beatable after that glitch. of course we were like 9 at the time, and my memory of every thing before age 13 is screwed up pretty bad.... but i'm pretty sure, you can still beat the game. Fooster (talk) 15:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Grottos Our primary focus is the Nintendo 64 version. Basically, readers should keep in mind that if they have the GameCube version, they should use that console's equivalent of the command. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) What Happened With The Permanently Losing the Tunic Glitch I posted a glitch a little while ago on how to lose a tunic permanently with a Like Like. Get swallowed by a Like Like wearing a Zora/Fire Tunic, and then get swallowed again by wearing the other tunic. You lose the first tunic. What gives? Why remove that glitch? Is there a solution on how to get your tunic back? : You can buy the tunics from the Goron shop and the Zora shop so it's not a glitch. Green Rupee 20:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) =Glitch Edits= I edited some of these glitch descriptions on how to perform them with the 3DS explanations (I mean that I'm testing these out on my 3DS game I got for Christmas). I'm doing it in school until I find out how I can go to talk pages on my internet tablet and I'll make an account at home as soon as possible when the tablet's wi- fi isn't locked. If you see anything new, that's me posting that. P.S: There's a person with a Waker of the Winds account on YouTube. LOL! ^_^ But I think the words are squished together. I forgot. -Sincerely, Soon-to be Toon Link Fan ("ToonLinkFan" is going to be my account name someday on here) My YouTube account: toonlink4ever Glitches I've found I posted a new glitch I found yesterday and I edited the "Epona Glitches" section. I'll post more glitches soon (except the King Dodongo glitch I found on my very first playthrough in the game until I learn it is official). Sincerely, Toon Link Fan Treasure Shop glitch i found a minor glitch in the treasure shop go to any room, and use farores wind. Exit the shop and use farores wind and go back to the room you were in. Go back to the beginning and ask the man for a key. Now the doors leading to the room you warp to are open, thus allowing you to pass the trial eassy